1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foam spraying rig and more particularly to a more dependable machine for the purpose of spraying plural component foams, for example, insulation known as polyisocyantes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plural component foams, such as insulation, are used as insulation and as liners for truck bodies. Polyisocyantes and a resin are combined and discharged from a spray nozzle at approximately 150° F. under a pressure of approximately 1500 psi or more. The equipment available today for applying the product derives from the commercial factory foam industry such as boat hull fill or factory foamed panels for buildings and cold storage. The equipment is meant to be used in a controlled environment and a relatively unabusive manner. The use of the equipment into the mobile market of home and industrial building insulation has been accomplished by taking the delicate equipment, mating it to a large mobile generator, and placing the equipment in a truck along with barrels of raw material and approximately 300 feet of fragile hose.
The problems associated with the current prior art mobile equipment are many. The electronics used in the factory setting are prone to expensive failure when used in a mobile or outdoor situation. The systems used to heat the material are electric resistance heaters and are very problematic, particularly in the area of the material hose that runs from the machine into the building being insulated. Computer panels, connectors, and other electronic devices which control and maintain the heating system and other functions, as well as the material hose, are very susceptible to failure and are very expensive to replace. Further, the generators required to run the equipment are very costly, usually approximately $15,000, as well as expensive to operate and maintain.
The components of the process come in 55 gallon drums and must be kept warm (approximately 85° F.) in storage in the truck prior to being processed through the spray equipment. This is difficult, particularly in the winter.